Nursery Rhyme Panic! Rhyme Time Rhythm in Summersfield! / Transcript
(Opening theme) (Prologue) Hope: Hi everyone! It's me Hope Fujimori, you know, the 19 year old college student who happens to be.... The legendary ... Barney Hunter... Hope!! (She starts blinking and remembers something) Hope: Oh yeah! (Clips from the last episode start up) Hope: Last week, it was a Halloween party at school! I got dressed up as the legendary warrior... Sailor Moon! But that's not important now, last time, Cyrus came to my school and started attacking the Halloween festival! Ticked off I transformed and managed to get Barney's Halloween Party! Keeping yet another monster away from my hometown of Summersfield! I have to purify and collect 26 Classic Collection tapes, and this one was tape number 6! So... What do I have to lose? (Laughs) (Subtitle) Hope: Nursery Rhyme Panic! Rhyme Time Rhythm in Summersfield! (Evening at the Fujimori House) TV: And now we return to our All in the Family marathon! (A clip from All in the Family is seen) Archie: Did you hear that Edith? They're bringing Roger to lunch! Edith: But Archie! (Hope and Barney are seen eating snacks and drinking Ramune soda, enjoying the marathon) Hope: You can't beat a little bit of All in the Family once in a while! Dad says this was the best ever when he was a kid! Barney: Aren't we supposed to love everyone? I mean why is he a.... A... Hope: A bigot? Well, it was back in those days, where it was kinda acceptable to be one. Some people disapproved of it like a lot of people do today. And, mostly this made the comedy in this show original, unique to the program. Barney: And, why does this lady, Edith, remind me of Mother Goose? Hope: Oh? Mother Goose? Isn't there one where you come from? Barney: In the Lyrick Kingdom, there are multiple ones, however there's one that looks just like her in the kingdom of Rhymeland. Hope: Oh! Rhymeland like Mother Goose Rock n Rhyme! Yeah, I know that when I was little uncle Richard told me about it. He also gave me this Shelly Duvall movie that had Rhymeland in it! Here, I've got it... (looks on shelf for the tape) Somewhere... No, that's Wishbone, wait that's it! Oh no, it's Pop Goes the Wiggles, I've been looking for that for my Girl Scout Brownie troop... Aha! Found it! (She pops it in to the VCR where All in the Family is playing) (As Hope climbs back in to bed, the Lyrick Studios logo is briefly shown) Hope: You're gonna love it Barn! It's so great!! Barney: But how do I know I'll like it? Hope: (yawns) You'll split your guts in laughter.... After all it's not like... (Then the "Please Stay Tuned" logo theme music is heard as Hope falls asleep) Hope: Rhymies can end up here... In Summersfield... Barney: But what's with --- (Hope is asleep) Barney: (sighs) Nevermind. (The next morning) (Barney wakes up to find the TV still on) TV: Goooooooood morning kids! It's Saturday! It's time for the Happy Birds Show!! (A cartoonish theme song is heard, Barney rubs his eyes) Barney: That girl fell asleep during the movie.... Leaving me to find out who all these celebrities are! (Barney flies up to the TV and switches it off) Barney: I'm going back to bed now. (Barney is just about to go back to sleep when...) (..A girl, wearing a yellow top, with a colorful white cream egg colored blouse with multiple colors, striped fingerless gloves, matching thigh high socks with matching hat with pink stripes and white ribbon tied to it, and a cotton candy colored skirt, looks over him, glancing) Barney: Huh? Barney: Yahhhhhh!! Barney: Hope! Hope! (nudging her awake) Hope: Huh? Ma, I don't wanna go to school, I don't have to go.. It's Saturday... Barney: Oh for crying out loud! Wake up!! Hope: Huh?! Barney! Girl: Huh? Hope: Eh? Girl: Eh? Hope: EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?! Hope: W-who are you sister???? You look like you're my age, but you aren't. And that curly hairdo is so 1990 but it doesn't matter, wait what am I doing? Who the heck are you and what are you doing in my room?? I've got a wand! Barney Crystal Pow--- Girl: Wait! Don't transform! Hope: Why shouldn't I? Girl: Because I can explain everything! My name is Little Bo Peep. Hope: Like the nursery rhyme?! Bo Peep: Let me finish! Let me finish! Anyway, Rhymeland is in trouble. Hope: Nice try, but a Shelly Duvall impersonator isn't going to fool me twice. Oyasumi. (Hope gets back in to bed, annoyed, Bo Peep takes her crook and pulls the sheets off her bed) Bo Peep: Listen before you decide to sleep through my problems! Anyway... All of the nursery rhymes are disappearing. Hope: Are you being serious? It isn't just a plot with Teri Garr is it? Bo Peep: Yes! I'm serious! Some mysterious force invaded Rhymeland and when we tried to escape and regroup, we were sent to Earth, mysteriously! Hope: The HiT Circus might be up to this... Bo Peep: The who? Hope: They're people who took over the Lyrick Kingdom and I think they're trying to invade Rhymeland so they can do something about the Crystal Heart. This is serious! I'll help. But first (runs to shower, takes shower, then is seen in robe, and puts on her clothes) I'll need to get... Cleaned up (jumps in to her size 7 pants). There! So, how should I get to wherever you need me to get.. Bo Peep: Gordon is meeting us in this town square bakery... Hope: Little Miss Macaroons!! I know where that is!! We'll take the bus, it runs limited on Saturdays but I'm sure -- Bo Peep: No need! (takes Hope's hand) Come on! (They go on her balcony) Barney: Are you sure this is alright?! Bo Peep: Sure, this skirt is equipped with a parachute so if we are going from a high distance, we'll have a safe landing... Ready? Hope: B-but... Bo Peep: Go!! Hope: I'm wearing skinny jeans!!!!!!! (Bo Peep's skirt becomes a parachute and so do Hope's bellbottom jeans, Barney is seen holding on for dear life on her skinny jeans) Hope: Well you know (to the viewer) I knew these pants would come in handy today! (laughs) (They land in Bo Peep's car together.) Barney: I think... I'm gonna be sick... Bo Peep: Now let's go find Gordon! (Bo Peep starts driving, backwards) Hope: But I thought driving backwards was illegal here, do you have a license? Bo Peep: Of course... Hope: Just drive forwards! Bo Peep: Okay okay! (Minutes later) Bo Peep: Here we are. Little Miss Macaroons, right? Hope: Do you always drive in reverse? Bo Peep: It's the best to see where you've just been.. Hope: Oy oy... (They both step in to the store finding Gordon on a macaroon testing frenzy) Bo Peep: Gordon! Hope: He must've been the hundredth customer or... Usually Amaya has hundreds of new flavors for me to try when I come in and she must've thought...(gasps) Oh no! Amaya!! Amaya: Oh hey You! I was gonna wait til you got here and Hope: Amaya you gave the macaroons to the wrong person yet it's usually... Amaya: He's the 100th customer today we've been pretty busy... Hope: Gordon, come on snap out of it! Gordon: Ah, Peep! And, who's this? Hope: You're confusing me for her! Now, my name is Hope Fujimori. Bo Peep: She's a legendary warrior! Gordon: A what? Barney: A Barney Hunter! You're probably wondering --- Hope: Ack! Barney! Gordon: What in the world IS that thing?! Bo Peep: That's her talking ... Lizard... Barney: I. Am. A. DINOSAUR!! Bo Peep: Never heard of them... Barney: ACK! Listen here shepherd girl... Dinosaurs were much bigger than your own sheep and --- Hope: (muffling Barney) Nevermind him! Anyway, we have to find the rest of the Rhymies! Gordon, you're Mother Goose's son, where's your mother gone? Bo Peep: Are we talking about chirpy chirpy chirp? Hope: (sings) Where's your mama gone? (stops and clears throat) No I literally mean that! Gordon: Well when my mom disappeared the first time she went to some kid's house. Hope: Then she could be anywhere! Let's split up. Bo Peep and I will look for the other Rhymies downtown. As for you Gordon you're going to have to go solo on this one and go uptown. Call us if you have any problems. Bo Peep: But how do we... Barney: With these! (Poof!) Hope: Okay where in the world --- Bo Peep: Walkie talkies! Gordon: This is weirder than Rhymeland... (A montage follows with a new song, "Candy Girl", as an insert song, including scenes where Bo and Hope find themselves in a clothing shop and find none other than Mary Contrary modeling and arranging flowers, Bo pulls her with a classic Vaudeville type act. Gordon is seen trying to get Old Mother Hubbard out of an McDonalds, before she tells a customer that they are out of french fries. The girls find Old King Cole at the record store, drag him out before they make a scene. Over time they gather everyone) (Hope calls Gordon over the walkie talkie) Hope: Gordo, you've got the rhymies on your side? Gordon: Oy oy are you really --- Hope: It's a codename.... Gordon: Hey hey it's not my fault! Anyway I've found some of them. Hope: Great then let's meet in city park so I can use Barney's Shimbaree power to transport everyone back and we can get everything back in its place. (Later on) (In Bo's car) Hope: Uhhh.... Mary Contrary: Don't worry she always has rock music and drives backwards! Barney: Okay what about everyone else? Hope: They couldn't all fit could they? I taught them how to use public transit. Barney: I don't know if that's a good idea... You remember what happened to Bill and Ted? Hope: They had an excellent adventure didn't they? Barney: Well, Aristole went amuck, the princesses went amuck, Joan d'Arc went amuck, oh did I mention that Napoleon, little tiny man who inspired The Grand Duke of York, went A-MUCK A-MUCK A-MUCK???? Hope: (sarcastically) Gee Barney I didn't know.... Bo Peep: Are you always like this? Hope: Not always... Barney: We usually get along great but someone ate a hefty bowl of --- Hope: I was whisked out the door before I could eat, besides only thing I ate this morning was macaroons! Bo Peep: (laughs) You're just like Gordon aren't you, Hope? Hope: Yeah, you could say that... Bo Peep: Gordon is a lot more fun now he used to be totally boring.. He helps me find my sheep sometimes when I lose them.. Like just then before arriving here in the real world. Hope: Ah you two must be in love right? Bo Peep: Wait in love?! Where did you get that idea? Hope: You're blushin'. Bo Peep: Gosh I'm so embarrassed quit it!! Hope: Bo and Gordon sitting in a big old tree Mary and Hope: K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Bo Peep: Don't make me turn this car forwards! (Eyecatch A: Barney is upset because there are no more peanut butter hohos but Hope brings some out and he starts eating them) (Eyecatch B: Hope uses the Crystal Star Wand to become different things, a parachute, a blanket, a horn, a shepherd's crook and even a zipline which Hope uses to enter the school zipline contest.) (Meanwhile at the HiT Circus) Vlue: Oh, Cyrus.. Pathetic little Cyrus. What's wrong not feeling accomplished taking those Rhymies out of their homes? Cyrus: Be quiet! Vlue: You know if I were you Cyrus: Shut up Vlue! Vlue: I'd defeat that sorry girl for everything she's ever done to you. That Barney Hunter... But if you won't go... Cyrus: I'll go! (SLAM!) Diamonde: You be quiet both of You!! Take your stupid fights somewhere else. I'll find out what this girl is all about. (Diamonde grins evilly) (Meanwhile in town square park) Hope: Alright everyone I'm going to open the gate, ready Barn? Barney: Yes!! Hope: (breathes in) This better work. (Closing her eyes she starts chanting the spell) Hope: Crystal Power come to me... Bring to my eyes that is yet to be seen... The Rhymeland of Dreams open to --- (Before Hope can say me, the portal closes) Hope: What the? Diamonde: Your flight's been canceled Rhymies. Hope: What the heck? Who are you? I'm sure you're not with them are you?! Diamonde: The misfit clown of the HiT Circus, you might've guessed. I am Diamonde. Hope: So you're behind these mysterious appearances of nursery rhymes in Summersfield! Diamonde: Hm. Pathetic. Gordon. You were looking for your mother weren't you.... Here she is!! Dark Goose spread your dark wings and FLY!! (Mother Goose appears as Dark Goose) Gordon; Mom... Hope: Everyone get away from here! It's dangerous! (Everyone except for Bo Peep, run) Hope: Eh? You aren't leaving? Bo Peep: It's for the sake of my charge!! I'm not gonna let Rhymeland disappear like my sheep did! Barney: We should do the same, Hope, transform!! Hope: (taking out the Crystal Heart) Alright!! (In the background the Barney Home Video theme plays as the Crystal Heart is activated) Hope: Barney Crystal Power, make up!! (Hope places the Crystal Heart on her chest and spins around, she receives her gloves, her choker, shoes, and does a back arch to fully transform in to her clothes and headband. Hope spins around one more time before opening her eyes completing her transformation with a strong pose) Bo Peep: Wow.... Diamonde: What in the he-- Hope: I don't know if you know this but nursery rhymes are the treasure to children everywhere, how dare you eliminate the fantasy world of nursery rhymes and take away the homes of so many! (A shot of her face is seen) I am the warrior of truth, love and dreams!! I am... (Full body appears as she begins to pose) Barney Hunter Hope!! (Does a punish you stance) Hope; I don't forgive those who ruin nursery rhymes so... In the name of nursery rhymes and the big purple guy, I'll punish you! Bo Peep: That's even better than my own rhyme!! Barney Hu-n-ter H-o-p-e is the lucky girl warrior!! Diamonde: Your party is just about to end, Dark Goose, attack! Dark Goose: Time for you to be good little girls!!! (Hope takes Bo's hand and takes her flying) Bo Peep: We're up so high!! (They land on the roof) Diamonde: Not impressive..... Coachman you come out too!! Coachman: Time for you to die.... (Hope kicks both of them before they can attack back, but the Coachman takes Hope by the feet and throes her against the pub wall) Hope: He's so strong... Wait... His rhyme! "Up the Piccadilly oh..." (to Coachman) Hope!! Hey I think I want to go on a coach trip!! To the Piccadilly! Diamonde: Don't listen to her!! Hope: And whilst you're at it I'm a lady so why don't you just pick me up by the hand and let the ladies ride? (Whispers) Form change! Mode Victorian! (Hope changes in to a Barney styled Mother Goose type form) Hope: My darling why don't you drive away so clever? Up to Bristol is where I've always wanted to go!! To see the sights!! Coachman: Well I can do Bristol! Hope: Now! (Punches) Diamonde: You insolent ! (Hope lands and transfmss back in to her Barney Hunter form) Bo Peep: Try climbing up with your Crystal star wand!! Barney: Well why not try using the wand to change it in to a crook? Hope:It isn't a bad idea! (Putting her hand up) Hope: Great powers of the Crystal Star Wand!!!!! I call upon your powers! (The Crystal Heart shines then before her in the air, the wand appears) Hope: Ignite, Crystal Star Wand!! Bo Peep: What power!! Diamonde: Dark Goose, Coachman keep at it! Both: Yes master! (Twirling her wand) Hope: Crystal Star, transform yourself! Become the staff of all shepherds everywhere! Crystal Star Crook!! (She twirls it and catches it) Hope: Climb! (Then kicks both of them) Bo Peep: Take that!! (They both land) Barney: There's two of them so what do you want to do? Hope: I'm gonna go for it. If I can change Mother Goose back I think I can try doing Golden Healing on both! (Hope twirls her wand and is flying on the yellow star as it lands on the ground.) Hope: Return to the tape and form in which you came!! Golden.... Healing!!!!!!! (Mother Goose's spell is broken and The Coachman disappears in to thin air revealing the tape they just purified, "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". Hope catches it and Bo Peep catches Mother Goose in her car safely landing) Hope: Alright! Tape number 7! We got it! Barney: Only 19 more! Diamonde: Have a victory party but next time won't be so sweet! (Diamonde jumps in to a circus tent and disappears.) (Later on that day the Rhymies are assembled with Mother Goose in tow) Bo Peep: Thank you so much for helping me and Rhymeland out!! Mother Goose: I don't know how we can repay you. Hope: Well I uh... Bo Peep: Oh hey I think I might have something! (She takes out a doll that looks just like her) Bo Peep: I was gonna give it to Gordon as a present... But here I made it during my spare time of keeping watch of the flock. Gordon: What?! Oh you give her a doll but when you want to give me something it's sarcasm! Bo Peep: Gordon I'll make another. Entirely made from sheep's wool yarn. (Holds Gordon's hand) Hope: (blushes) T-They are in love! Barney: Hold the phone I knew it! Mother Goose: I knew you two were lovebirds!! Gordon: Mom!! Mother Goose: I've already set up a first date for you two!! Gordon: Mom you don't have to do that! Mother Goose: Of course I do Gordon! (Bo and Hope look at each other and laugh) Bo Peep: We have to get going now... Hope: You were like an older sister to me like one I never had will we ever see each other again? Bo Peep: As long as you have the Crystal Heart of course! For now you can keep on dreaming and maybe you'll get to come to Rhymeland and act out your own rhyme. Hope: What? Mother Goose: Hope, because you saved me from the darkness, I am making you an honorary rhymie with your own nursery rhyme! Hope: Thank you so much! Bo Peep: Hope you think you can try the spell again? Hope: I think I can and I will! (Closing her eyes she starts chanting the spell) Hope: Crystal Power come to me... Bring to my eyes that is yet to be seen... The Rhymeland of Dreams open to my eyes and let me see! (The portal to Rhymeland opens) Bo Peep; Lets get this show on the road! (Driving backwards everyone starts saying goodbye to Hope) Hope: Goodbye!! We'll definitely meet again someday!!!! Goodbye!!!! (Waving goodbye) (The portal closes and Hope smiles) Mother Goose: That girl Hope.... Bo Peep: Yes? Mother Goose: She might even be King Richard's niece. Bo Peep: Of.... The Lyrick Kingdom?! Mother Goose: Yes my dear girl. She might even be the princess.... (Back on Earth) Barney: You know I'm hungry let's go home! Hope: Okay but we're stopping at Chicken Deluxe on the way home! Barney: Do they have peanut butter hohos? Hope: They've got pie Barney: Fair enough. (The two make the way for home and...) (Fade out) (Ending theme) (Preview) Hope: A! (Sings) Amai APPLE PIE! Barney: B! (Sings) Batty bat bat bat Hope: Huh?! What's with all the animals? Barney what did you do?! Barney: Nothing these animals all started appearing around town! Hope: It might be something from the Lyrick Kingdom or... Barney: Hope look up! Hope: Another one of them?! Hope: Next time on Barney Hunters! "A Parade of Animals! Fantastic Alphabet Zoo!" Imagination is the key to your destiny. Category:Barney Hunters